SSX Tricky Randomness
by ssxgurl21
Summary: SSX Tricky parties, races, catfights, insanity, romance and randomosity. CH 6 UP 3-12-04! MY FIRST FIC! RR PLZ! COMPLETE!
1. Garibaldi Showdown

Hey! I tried to make this funny, and this is my first fanfic. JP and Marisol, Eddie and Elise, and Zoe and Psymon are dating in this fic. Seeiah is self-conceited, and Kaori is weird. Set in SSX Tricky. Enjoy and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from SSX Tricky or Justin Timberlake or Evanessence or Jerry Springer or.... pretty much everything else but the plot. Don't like sue me or whatever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1- Garibaldi Showdown  
  
Elise was at the top of the mountain looking down at the fresh powder. "I'm so glad Razel decided to come to Garabaldi this week. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick run before the race." She said to herself as she placed her board down and strapped her boots in. "Here we go."[?] She shuffled over to the section of the mountain that started to descend. She was about to go down when she heard someone screaming her name.  
  
"Hey Elise, wait up!" Eddie was running after her with his board under his arm.  
  
"What up Puff," she said as he came up next to her.  
  
"Nothin much, babe. Watcha doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said with a grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Well, everyone in the circuit is havin a party the night before the race at the end of the week."  
  
"So you mean everyone is going to be hung-over or drunk while racing. That's great. I'm going to kick some serious ass then."  
  
"You know, you still gotta beat me." Eddie said with a smile.  
  
"Was that a threat or a challenge?" Elise smirked.  
  
"Both," Eddie said.  
  
"I'll take you on any place, any time."  
  
"Ok then, how about now, you and me."  
  
"You're on. Okay go." Before they took off, Eddie slipped his board under hers and she fell.  
  
"Hey Puff, you cheated."  
  
He turned around and said," Sorry sweetie, but I'm not losing to my girlfriend." All of the sudden, he ran right into a tree that was on the mountain.  
  
"What was that about not losing to your girlfriend?" Elise laughed as she passed him. "Be glad you have the afro, otherwise you would have lost a few more brain cells. Cya at the bottom Puff." She couldn't stop laughing to herself the entire way down. She finally reached the bottom and stopped her board before she ran into Eddie. "How did you beat me?" she asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"The gondola at the top of the mountain really helps with the speed, ya know."  
  
"You....jackass," she gasped between laughs. She pushed him playfully and he fell into the snow. Before he fell, he grabbed her wrist and she fell as well. She started kissing him when all of the sudden, she heard a voice from above them.  
  
"Oh Elise, You little slut," Zoe said jokingly. Elise and Eddie quickly stood up brushing the snow off.  
  
"What are you talking about, we weren't doing anything," said Eddie, blushing furiously.  
  
Psymon came up to stand next to Zoe. "Puff, since when are you a serious player? I didn't know that girls actually liked you," he said, putting his arm around Zoe.  
  
Elise was starting to fume. She walked over to Psymon and kicked him in the balls. He was screaming and cursing.  
  
"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, she gets [?]vicious when she's angry," said Eddie. "You wanna be next, Puff?" Elise snapped. She was really starting to get pissed at everyone butting into her make-out session.  
  
Zoe was nearly in tears as she was laughing at Psymon. "I can't wait to tell everyone back at the lodge that YOU got the crap beaten out of you by a girl. And not just any girl, the model who couldn't hurt anyone if her life depended on it!" Zoe laughed, "just kidding Elise." She added seeing her face.  
  
Elise scoffed. "Yea, I'm not surprised, he deserved it."  
  
"Shut-up bitches," Psymon snarled.  
  
"Excuse me!!!" both girls said in unison.  
  
"Do you really want to get beat up again Psy?" said Elise menacingly.  
  
"Yea, and this time we won't take it so easy on you," said Zoe. Elise, Zoe and Psymon were all yelling and the girls tackled Psymon into the snow. Eddie was leaning against a tree to keep himself standing up. He was laughing his brains out.  
  
"Come on guys we had better get back to the lodge. The sun is setting you know," Eddie said fighting back tears.  
  
"You're right, we'd better go, don't want anyone worrying about us," said Zoe.  
  
"Yea, let's leave before it gets to dark for us to see," Elise stated. She got off of Psymon and went over to Eddie to be his 'Walking-support' because he was laughing so much. Psymon pulled his face out of the snow and walked along side the others. The four of them trudged back to the hotel right on the mountain that Razel booked for the members of the circuit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my first fanfic. I hope you are enjoying it so far. It is kinda boring and stupid, but I promise it gets better. Plz review! Falmes accepted. :D! 


	2. Justin Timberlake and Marisol in a towel

Welcome to chapter 2! OMIGOD! I AM ON THE FAVORITES LIST OF TWO PPL! one not counting myself..... oh just R+R! PS I have problems reading reviews for now, do I dont even know if anyone wants another chappie... Owell ill post anyway!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Justin Timberlake and Marisol in a towel  
  
When they stepped over the thresh-hold of the lodge, Razel blew up in their faces. "Where the hell have you been!!" he screeched."Next time you pull a stunt like that, you're off the circuit for good!!!"  
  
"Thats what you said last time Razzie," scoffed Psymon, totally unafraid of their tour manager. Zoe slapped him on the top of the head. "What the -"  
  
"Shhhhh, Justin Timberlake is on the radio," said Kaori in a girlie voice.  
  
"I can't believe you listen to that shit Kaori." said Zoe disaprovingly.  
  
"You people had better get in line or else!" said Razel, steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"You couldn't fire me even if you wanted to Razzie, I'm the only reason we get half the male interest. If you sack me, the circuit is over, baby." Elise said. She had thrown herself on a couch, stretching out her long legs and putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"You wish Chica," said Marisol walkinng into the room soaking wet. She only had a towel on.  
  
"Go put some clothes on you little whore. You wouldn't want your little towel to slip off accidently, flashing yourself, oh wait you do. Youre that kind of girl." Elise said cooly as she sat up and began filing her nails. She looked over at Kaori, who was doing an extremely scary dance to 'Cry Me A River', completely oblivious to the budding fight.  
  
"NO, actually, I just thought I'd give the guys a little show, no big deal, not all of it, but just enough to make them drool" she smirked.  
  
"Thats a fun life." sneered Elise sarcastically.  
  
"Like yours is any better chica!" yelled Marisol.  
  
"If nobody minds, I'm leaving. Now." said Eddie. He could feel a fight coming on, and didn't want to be near Elise if she exploded.  
  
"I don't have time for losers like you." said Elise as she hopped off of the couch and followed Eddie. She sat down next to him on one of the benches outside the lodge. They hugged each other and were about to kiss when Mac came outside.  
  
"Well, what do we have here, the hot chick and the afro man about to make out. Eddie, can I take over for a while, you're wanted inside," Mac tried to flash a sexy smile at Elise, but failed miserably.  
  
"Mac, you little mother fucker, why don't you go screw a tree or yourself, I think it would be better for all of us," Elise said as she stomped away.  
  
"Yea, uh, what she said," Eddie added as he ran after her. He had no intention of going back into the lodge now.  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Mac said to himself. He went off into the woods to do who knows what.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, that was 'interesting'. Write me a review plz and mabey I will post another chapter sometime soon. Remember 2 review! even if i cant read it from my comp, i do go to school to get edumication! 


	3. Chaos and Catfighting

I am trying to write a good catfight. I think this chappie is the best so far, so tell me how I did. In this chappie , things also get un-weirder than the past chapters. And I fonally got my comp to let me read reviews! yipeee!  
  
Special thankies to my wonderful reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Rainy: yes, i just fixed my im adress yesterday. it is now sportsangel121  
  
Nomysp's Angel: don't worry, there isnt much Zoe/Psymon, in fact, she is mad at him thru most of this fic!  
  
LadyCourt: yes, Eddie's nickname reflects upon his wonderful fro. -^.^-!  
  
iluvminidrew: cut the broken arm jokes or i will posess you and turn you into my personal slave! muahahahahah... and i was upsety for a good reason! he died... again.. sniffle.  
  
psyco: lol yes, i updated. keep reviewin gurl!  
  
goth: i figured it was val. let me take you up on that offer to assure ppl a slow agonizing death... lol!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3- chaos and catfights  
  
When Eddie and Elise got back to the lodge, they heard laughter and screaming. When they entered, they just stood in the doorway, looking from the scene they saw, to each other and back into the lodge. Kaori was listening to 'Senorita' and dancing miserably, Moby looking as though he were about to throw-up with a green colored bagel next to him, Seeiah was laughing at Luther stuck in the doorway and yelling 'WHOO I RULE', Zoe and Psymon were snickering next to a broken punch bowl, Razel covered in pink shit, and Brodi in the corner of the room trying to meditate.  
  
"Helloooo," Eddie said tentativly.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" screamed Elise. Everyone stopped in shock, even Kaori stopped dancing, luckily. Seeiah was complaining that Kaori's odd behavior was scaring all of the squirrels, her only friends besides Marisol.  
  
"Thank you, Elise, know I can meditate in peace," Brodi said in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes, thank you Elise," said Razel grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wiping his head with the towel. "I think this promotes a raise, you seem to be the only one who can control the circuit."  
  
"You are the damn manager, so that isnt saying much!" yelled Psymon. Razel chose to ignore him.  
  
"I am so talented that I go from being dropped to a raise in one day. Athank you!" said Elise mockingly, and she directed it towards Marisol.  
  
"What!?! She gets a raise for fooling around her boyfriend! I'm the one working my ass off!" Marisol yelled as Elise snickered, "Shut up bitch, anyway, I'm the one who brings in the crowd!! I'm the Anna Kornickova of this circuit," Marisol added, enraged.  
  
"No, your the whore of the circuit and you're not pretty at all," Elise retorted. "Besides, you dont need a raise. JP will get you whatever you want. You certainly depend on him enough." Elise smiled and waited for a response.  
  
"Well at least I don't screw every guy I meet," Marisol shot back.  
  
"That, my dear slut, is you! " said Elise cooly while folding her arms across her chest and sticking out her tounge like a five year old.  
  
Marisol was shaking with rage as her fists were clenched and she was stumbling for words.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again," Zoe said to Eddie and Psymon, who nodded.  
  
"Does anyone have popcorn?" asked Moby.  
  
"Doez anyone have a bucket of vater?" J.P. asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Shut up JP, you pervert, now is not the time for a wet t-shirt contest. Save it for the after party. WHOO I RULE!" said Seeiah.  
  
After 30 minutes of yelling a cat fight started. Razel couldn't afford to have any of the riders hurt for the race at the end of the week. It took Mac, who finally returned from the woods, to hold back Marisol and Eddie, Psymon, Brodi, Moby, JP, and Zoe to hold Elise back. Kaori was dancing around happily (to Justin Timberlake of course) while Seeiah, and Luther were watching.  
  
"This reminds me of Jerry Springer, oh, good times, when I could sit and watch hookers fight over an ugly fat man," Luther said.  
  
"That describes you perfectly, WHOO I TOTALLY RULE!" whispered Seeiah to Kaori, who was in her own little Japanese girl world.  
  
"Let me go, I'm going to kill the bitch!" screamed Elise. "No insults my beauty or Canada and lives to tell the tale!"  
  
"Well, I always let you get away with calling me a latino whore-", " YOU ARE!" yelled Elise interupting her. Marisol continued "you little skank, besides, I heard that you screwed Luther behind Eddie's back." She smiled evily.  
  
"Thats it! Its on! You're lying!" yelled Elise.  
  
"You can't reach me, you've got restraints holding you back," Marisol mocked.  
  
"Not for long," Elise said. With that, she threw her arm back and hit Moby in the face, breaking his nose. She elbowed Brodi in the stomach, making him wheeze, stepped on Zoe's foot, Banged the back of her thick skull into JP's face, and used her heel to kick Eddie in the shin. When she was free from those five, she had one more person to take out, Pysmon. She grabbed his wrist and with all of her strength, flung him over her back into the wall. Zoe rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. Marisol punched Mac in the face because he was touching her big ass.  
  
"mommy, dony make me go to school. the girls hate me." said Psymon, half conciously while staring at Elise beating the shit out of Marisol's rep. by calling her every dirty name she could think of and spilling the secrets of her love life.  
  
"Now there are no restraints," Marisol said happily, trying a last resort to shut up Elise.  
  
"Then bring it on you little skank." Said Elise furiously while cracking her knuckles, remembering her urge to beat Marisol to a pulp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OOOOOOOOOOh a heated battle! Who will win? I dunno, u will have to tune in next time. PLZ REVIEW!?! 


	4. Avalanches and Somnambulistic Brits

Oh, thanks for your reviews. I promise this chapter won't dissapoint. Its longer than the rest ad it gets very very twisted right about now... And I would like to say that I am on the favorites list of 2 ppl, THANK YOU SO MUCH NOMYSP'S ANGEL AND ILUVMINIDREW! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED! Sorry, erm just r+r...  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers, I love you all too!!:  
  
Nomysp's Angel: i am on your favorites! that is soo special 2 me!!!  
  
PhantomMonkey: yes, i thought Kaori's justin obsession along with horrible dancing would make a kewl twist!  
  
Parry: I figured her rage was enough to knock out some ppl... lol! Thankies 4 the review!  
  
Kaprice Kandy: whoo go girl power! and i like to put eddie's fro in the story b/c it is grooovy!  
  
Hiro-Katsu: yes, Marisol Elise catfights are classic! -^.^-!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Avalanches and Somnambulistic Brits in Distress  
  
After 15 minutes of fighting, with much applause from Mac, JP, and Luther, the girls finally stopped. Elise had a slightly bloody nose and one of Marisol's implants popped. Marisol also had a vey nasty black eye and a lump the size of Kentucky on her head.  
  
"Damn you Canadian bitch," Marisol said coldly, embarrased.  
  
"So, she really did have implants," Zoe said to Seeiah.  
  
"No shit sherlock, WHOO I RULE!." Yelled the bald black chick.  
  
"You look uneven Marisol," JP said, disapointedly. "You will get them fixzed, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, you stupid bastard." scoffed Marisol as she trudged out of the room with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
Elise just laughed while Eddie brought her some tissues to stop the bleeding. Kaori was sleeping with her headset on, listening to 'Rock Your Body', with her head resting on Brodi's sholder as he meditated. The were the only two who didnt seem to notice a huge war of the egos going on between the two blonde divas. Marisol rushed into the hall and grabbed the phone on the wall by the bathroom.  
  
"Dr.Weber, I need to make an apointment," Marisol whispered into the phone,"I will be there In an hour. Thank you sooo much." She hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to JP's car. "See ya'll soon, I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Stupid slut had it coming," said Elise.  
  
"You guys really need to stop fighting," Razel said.  
  
"What happened??" Psymon asked, finally coming around after passing out.  
  
"Elise beating you up again for one thing, dawg." said Mac.  
  
"There was also big cat fight and one of Marisol's implants popping." Zoe added.  
  
"Now that sounds like entertainment," Psymon laughed, "But then again, seeing a girl sleeping on you is also very funny, Brodi."  
  
"I won't move, even though I wish I could, but I refuse to have bad karma." replied the surfer.  
  
"Whatever, dude, Forreal" said Mac.  
  
"Stop trying to be black you white piece o shit wannabe! Besides your weirdness is scarin away all my lil pals (the squirells!) Whoo I rule!" yelled Seeiah.  
  
"I think you should go to sleep, you have all had a rough night," said Razel lazily.  
  
"Good idea, WHOO I STILL RULE!" said Seeiah as everyone groaned at her stupidityand went to their rooms.  
  
The next few days passed by uneventfully, except for when Marisol came home from her apointment and sang karaoke along with Luther and Psymon in their boxers. The sounds of Britney Spears' song toxic rang through the lodge for a painful 3 hours. It was the day before the big Garibaldi race, everyone in the circuit would party hearty later.  
  
"It's 4:00 in the afternoon, why are you still asleep Brodi?" said Zoe pushing Brodi off of the couch.  
  
"Was there a party that you didn't tell us about?" Pysmon asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, but I was tring to find Nirvana last night when I saw Moby leaving the lodge. I followed him and caught up. I started talking to him when I realized that he is a somnambulist..."  
  
"A what??" asked Eddie, totally confused.  
  
"Somnambulist- a sleepwalker." replied Brodi.  
  
"Ohh, go on then," said Eddie.  
  
"Well anyway, as I was saying, I realized that he was a somnambulist. I followed him, just to make sure he was ok, when he just fell of a cliff." Brodi said in a calm voice.  
  
"He what?!?!?!" screamed Razel as he walked to the lodge area to join in on the conversation.  
  
"Yea, what about it?" Eddie said while doubled over in laughter about the whole Moby fell off a cliff thing. He started choking for air from his hysteria, so Psymon passed him some water.  
  
"That stupid Brit! He forgot his damn medication again. We need him you idiots, anyway, where are the rest of the girls?" Razel asked.  
  
"Beats me, all I know is where my girl is," said Psymon putting his arm around Zoe.  
  
She pushed him off and walked towards the door. "Psy, I'm not your property. I'm going to find Moby, I hope he's ok." She left without another word. Everyone was staring at Psymon.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at you little fucker?" he asked Mac as the DJ walked into the room, staring at the fuming Canadian man.  
  
"You seem upset. Are you mad?" Mac asked.  
  
"DAMN MAD!" yelled Psymon.  
  
"Hey! Damn mad spelled backwards is damn mad!" said Eddie in a happy voice.  
  
"Shut up you rootin tootin little pansyboy!" barked Luther.  
  
"Rootin tootin little pansyboy spelt backwards is yobysnap elttil nitoot nitoor! Imagine that!" Eddie commented gleefully.  
  
"That is useless enough to make next months issue of the most useless information magazine." said Razell sarcastically.  
  
"Whoa I didn't know there was one! I want a subscription!" yelled Eddie.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Eddie acting more ridiculous than usual?" questioned Brodi.  
  
"Mabey it was the shot of hard alcohol I put in the water he's drinkin.... I mean I have no clue." said Psymon unconvincingly.  
  
Razel groaned and yelled at him while Psymon ran around yelling about the tooth fairy. His insanity seemed to have peaked and was only growing as Razel was screaming swear words at him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Moby, Moby you stupid Brit where are you?" Zoe called out.  
  
"Zoe, is that you," shouted a female's voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Zoe yelled back.  
  
"Elise, Kaori, Seeiah, and the Latino whore." Elise screamed back "Turn around and you will be able to see us." Zoe spun around and saw Elise, Kaori, Seeiah, and Marisol on a ledge above her looking up at a small figure who was dangling by his shirt from the side of the mountian.  
  
"Is that Mobes up there?" asked Zoe, who was running up the path that led to where the other girls where standing.  
  
"Hello down there love" Moby shouted from his tree branch.  
  
"I thought you fell off the side of a cliff," said Zoe.  
  
"I did mate, I just got stuck up here. I'm lucky not to be dead," He said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Razzie is pissed at you man," Zoe yelled back up. "Apparently you forgot to take your sleeping pills." She looked at the other girls and saw Kaori mumbling something to herself with a goofy smile on her face. "Was she using ecstacy lately?" Zoe asked Seeiah.  
  
"Justin Timberlake again, she was singing his stupid song all the way up here. I told her to shut up and she started humming to herself. Weird one she is, WHOO I RULE! She was scaring away the squirrels, and I love me some squirrels" Seeiah said over Moby, who was cursing off in his british lingo at Razel for being mad at him.  
  
"What does that git expect me to do now that I need to use the loo?" Moby asked.  
  
"Sorry Moby, um, we gotta go," said Zoe in her nicest voice.  
  
"Screw that, I am NOT getting pissed on! Lets get the hell of here, except Marisol, you would need the shower, it would make you smell better, you little tramp," Elise said in a cruel voice as she smiled vapidly.  
  
"Come a little closer and say that you Canadian bitch," Marisol said back. "I'll take you on again chica, I beat you last time," she added.  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NOOOOOO"  
  
"YYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSS-A!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Elise, annoyed again.  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEEESSSS!"  
  
"No, I beat the crap out of you, well actually, the implant out of you."  
  
"Shut up you self-conceited Canhuck."  
  
"You do the same. You probably stole the money for your surgery from that rich, French bastard you cheat on!" They started walking with the rest of the group, fighting and exchanging words that are witheld to keep this PG- 13 the whole way home.  
  
"So, how was your day Seeiah?" asked Zoe as she snatched Kaori's headphones.  
  
"This little white bitch is scarin away all the woodlan creatures again with that freaky ass dance." said Seeiah while jerking a thumb at Kaori.  
  
"Fascinating." said Zoe in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"OOO theres one!" yelled Seeiah as she ran over to where a little squirell was standing and she tackled the poor thing.  
  
"Careful Seeiah, those litlle things have rabies." said Zoe.  
  
"Hewo wittle squirrely werrily. Does mr. fluffykins wanna little nutsy wutsy?" Seeiah was baby-talking to the squirrel and waving an acorn in its face.  
  
Meanwhile, Elise and Marisol were still yelling at each other and attemting to blackmail the other one.  
  
"I know what you did last summer!" yelled Marisol.  
  
"So what? That guy was hot... And I know what YOU did last summer!" yelled Elise.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! I AM GONNA KILL YOU CHICA!" screeched Marisol at the top of her lungs. Elise gave her the finger, and then there was a faint rumbling in the distance.  
  
"What the? AVALANCHE!" yelled Zoe as the girls saw a pile of snow and rocks hurling at them, and they turned around and began to run.  
  
"NO NOT MR SQUIRELLY WHIRRELY! " screamed Seeiah as the frightened (by Seeiah, not the avalanche) squirrel scampered up a tree.  
  
"The damn rodent will survive, chica!" exclaimed Marisol as she pulled Seeiah along with her and the other grls as they sprinted back to the lodge.  
  
"BLOODY 'ELL!" could be heard ringing and echoeing through the mounains.  
  
Zoe looked up and saw the avalanche roaring by Moby, but it fell 2 yards short of his toes. "MOBY!" she yelled worridley.  
  
"He will be fine! Don't worry, keep runnung!" gasped Elise as the avalanche gained on them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whee fun! (not.) Poor Moby, will he ever get down? Will he survive? Why am I asking you! I control FATE! please review! And yay for me, 12 WHOLE REVIEWS! NO FLAMES (yet..)! sorry, i am very cheery right now.. *Jumps around and does odd dances!* lol grooovy! 


	5. Lame Party and The Woes of Zoe

Wow, already chappie 5! remember to review plz!  
  
Thanks to the peeps who reviewed chappie 4:  
  
Nomysp's Angel: Moby's British lino is fun fun fun.  
  
Kaprice Kandy: somnabulist is a big word for me, as I have the vocabulary of a teaspoon.  
  
Brielle: Crazy ferret face... just dont pop a lung cause if u d u cant update :P.  
  
Natalie: Thankies 4 the review hun!(btw u r my friend!)  
  
Lady Court: Thank you so much for your reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chap 5- Lame Parties, The Woes of Zoe and Underage Twerps  
  
All of the girls clamored into the lodge. The avalanche took a different route than the one the lodge was on. Zoe explained what happened to Moby.  
  
"Oh shit... Its al my fault.... I should have made sure that damn Brit took his pills... If he gets hurt It's all my responsibility..." said Razel nervously as he put his head in his hands and paced the room.  
  
"I smell lawsuit!" Chimed Psymon.  
  
Zoe ran over and slapped him. "WHAT IF MOBY GETS HURT? AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BEING THE CLASS CLOWN! HE COULD BE SERIOUSLY INJURED!" screamed Zoe. Her cheeks were so red that her war paint wasn't visible.  
  
"What was that?" asked Psymon as he put on a cute (well, as cute as Psy gets...) face and held the spot where Zoe slapped him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" screamed Zoe, her anger rising. "YOU ARE SOOO... SOOO... I'M SOO.... THROUGH WITH YOU!" she screached before walking over to the lodge door. Razel grabber her shoulder.  
  
"None of my boarders are going out after an avalanche! I cant afford to have anyone else injured." said Razel as he locked the lodge door. Zoe stomped over to the couch and sat there until she cooled down. About that time, the final preparations were made and the party began.  
  
ÒOkay everyone, now that the ladies are back it is time to Par-tayyy!!!Ó Mac said with excitement as he opened a beer can.  
  
ÒWhat do you think your doing squirt?Ó aske Psymon grabbing the can from his hand. ÒYouÕre under age, same as you Marisol,Ó he said to Marisol who was also drinking a bottle of beer.  
  
ÒNo one gives a shit chico,Ó she said back.  
  
ÒLet her, maybe I can get zomething later, if zhe iz drunk enough,Ó said J.P.  
  
ÒNot in your dreams boy,Ó said Marisol after taking a sip ot her beer.  
  
ÒThis drink is tainted with evil,Ó said Brodi.  
  
ÒWe should lock you in the closet with Razel,Ó said Eddie. Elise smacked him over the head (Well, his afro actually).  
  
ÒHey look, it snowing!Ó said Kaori happily.  
  
"No shit. We are snowboarders, remember? WHOO I RULE!" yelled Seeiah.  
  
ÒPoor Moby, he must freezing his ass off,Ó said Zoe.  
  
ÒWhatever babe,Ó said Psymon, ÒI donÕt know why youÕre so worried about the Brit." she gave him a reproachful look. "Oh come on, are you still not talkin to me! You know I love you like Luther loves cake!!!Ó Psymon blurted out as he took another shot of some alcohol.  
  
ÒWell anyway ELISE,Ó she glared at Psymon, ÒI canÕt wait for the race tomorrow.Ó  
  
ÒYea, everyone will be wasted, you will be my only competition,Ó said Elise, she was ironically drinking a margarita.  
  
ÒI know. OMIGOD, would you two get a room?Ó Zoe said as she looked passed Elise to see Marisol and J.P. havin fun in the corner.  
  
ÒHey Marisol, I thought you said that you wouldnÕt sleep with him even in his dreams,Ó Elise said, turning around then she cringed when she saw what was behind her.  
  
ÒThatÕs right, I said in his dreams, but this is reality,Ó Marisol said, breaking apart from J.P. for 5 seconds. They got up and shut the door to t She one bedrooms in the lodge. Kaori turned the stereo up to full blast to listen to something other than Justian Timberlake, Evanessence.  
  
ÒLets dance Maccie-cun,Ó she squealed grabbing MacÕs hand. They started dancing.  
  
ÒThose two are totally off,Ó said Psymon, looking at the kids dancing.  
  
ÒI think it sweet,Ó said Elise.   
  
ÒWhatever,Ó said Pysmon.  
  
ÒShould we let Razel out of the closet, WHHOOOO I STILL RULE!?Ó asked Seeiah, looking towards the closet door, which was shaking.  
  
ÒTomorrow, IÕm going to sleep,Ó said Eddie walking towards his room.  
  
ÒMe too,Ó said Elise following Eddie.  
  
ÒIsnÕt Elise-san's room over there?Ó asked Kaori, still dancing.  
  
ÒYou wouldnÕt understand Kaori,Ó said Zoe.  
  
"Lets play a game!" said Kaori as the song ended and Mac wrenched out of her grip on his arm.  
  
"What spin the bottle?" asked Luther. Seeiah scooted away fom him on the couch.  
  
"PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY!" cheered Kaori.  
  
ÒWell dawgs, this party sucked major ass, and I declare it officially overÓ said Mac.  
  
ÒYea, I am going to get some relaxation for the race tomorrow,Ó said Brodi.  
  
ÒYea, ok, well, the Queen of Flava needs some sleep, need to look good when I win tomorrow, WHOO I RULE!Ó said Seeiah.  
  
ÒSee ya tomorrow,Ó said Zoe, walking to her own room.  
  
ÒIÕll crash the couch then,Ò said Psymon not wanting to get even more on ZoeÕs bad side.  
  
ÒGood, have funÓ said Zoe with a smirk as she departed.  
  
ÒNite Psymon, sleep well dawg, FORREAL!Ó said Mac, still trying to be black.  
  
ÒYea, nite Psymon-cun you evil baka!,Ó chirped Kaori. They walked to their rooms and left Psymon in the quiet room alone. The only noise was Razel banging on the closet door.  
  
ÒShut the fuck up, people are trying to sleep out here!Ó Psymon screamed. Finally, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What a boring party!! owell. yay! next chapter will probably be the last. REVIEW!!! I command thy! Should I do more chappies? I dunno mabey. 


	6. The End to a Wonderful Story

YAY! Time for the big race! Enjoy and remember to review.  
  
and thankies to my reviewers:  
  
Nomysp's Angel: my story is unreal, but I just enjoy writing humor. I will probably write a real like story with an actual developed plot after this.  
  
Ladycourt: I would never leave Moby hanging for too long...  
  
Maziko: no I dont hate everyone! It is just fun to make odd stuff happen to the characters. Yup, I am actually a horrible speller, so dont sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6- Race time  
  
Everyone was at the top of Garibaldi getting ready for the 3rd heat of the race.  
  
Kaori was weeping at her place in the stargate.   
  
"What's wrong, Kay?" asked Elise.  
  
"Seeiah-san broke my CD player because she said I was scaring the squirrels away, and Seeiah-san is fond of the squirrels." sobbed Kaori.  
  
"So no more Justin Timberlake?" asked Elise with a tone of happiness in her voice. Kaori shook her head glumly.  
  
ÒHello mates.Ó said Moby. he had returned from his tree-top adventure in time to watch the last heat.  
  
ÒMoby!Ó exclaimed Zoe. She ran up and hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. She could see Psymon getting upset, she knew he was jealous.  
  
ÒRacers 5 minutes till the start,Ó RazelÕs voice said over the loudspeaker.  
  
Zoe walked up to Psymon. ÒW-Well good luck Psy.Ó  
  
ÒAt least your talking to me,Ó snapped Psymon.  
  
ÒYea, I couldnÕt stay mad at you forever,Ó she said. She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake hers. He grabbed her in and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
Ò Oh yea, now thatÕz what IÕm talkin aboutz!Ó said JP, totally ruining the moment.  
  
ÒYou want to get killed before of after the race?Ó Zoe threatened.  
  
ÒShut it you disgraceful tribal cow!" yelled JP.  
  
"Stupid French pretty boy!" Zoe yelled back.  
  
"Kick his ass Payne!" said Psymon and Moby as they were cheering on Zoe.  
  
"Wow a fight without you in it." said Eddie to Elise with a voice of mock astonishment. Elise smiled.  
  
ÒRacers, get to your gates,Ó the loud speaker boomed. They all got to there places.  
  
Elise was looking the mountian. The snow that had fallen the night before was untouched by anyone. ÒThis is going to be very, very interesting,Ó she said to herself.  
  
"In today's race we have Kaori Nishidake, Eddie Wachowski, Zoe Payne, JP Arsenault, and the two Canadians Elise Riggs and Psymon Stark!" Elise enjoyed being at home in Canada because her name got the loudest applause.  
  
ÒReady to lose Puff?Ó she teased.  
  
ÒSorry, but IÕm not losing to my girlfriend again,Ó he said.  
  
ÒYouÕre onÓ she said. She adjusted her gloves and narrowed her eyes, determined to win.  
  
The song Work It by Justin Timberlake came on and Kaori squealed joyfully from her place in the stargate.  
  
ÒRACERS 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!Ó And they were off.  
  
THE END(?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Storytime is over kiddies, thats the end. Mabey I will do more chappies, including the race, review yay or nay for that idea. Thanks for your support all of my reviwers! I LOVE YOU STILL!  
  
~ssxgurl21~ 


End file.
